<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quello che ci resta (è una candela accesa fra me e te) by Gweiddi_at_Ecate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230254">Quello che ci resta (è una candela accesa fra me e te)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate'>Gweiddi_at_Ecate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marlena portami a casa [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Se ci fosse anche per me una carezza per ogni mio errore</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Avrei un cuore bellissimo sì, senza un graffio e senza paure</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Ma l’amore che spacca le ossa non lascia nessuna ferita</i>
  <br/>
  <i>È la strada che faccio stasera per tornare a casa</i>
</p><p> </p><p>In cui Giuliano scivola sui suoi pensieri, ma c'è chi è pronto ad afferrarlo prima che possa cadere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giuliano de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi, Giuliano de' Medici/Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici, Novella Foscari/Francesco de' Pazzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marlena portami a casa [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quello che ci resta (è una candela accesa fra me e te)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>C’era una volta il dono della sintesi. Poi no. <s>Questi disgraziati ci mettono sempre di più a scopare io non so più che dire</s></p><p>Il titolo della fan fiction ci è cortesemente offerto da <a href="https://youtu.be/DxGPb7zcHSQ">Quello che ci resta</a> di Ermal Meta.<br/>La shot è ambientata a inizio novembre 2004, ovvero poco dopo il primo <i>incontro</i> tra Francesco e Lorenzo. </p><p>Mi mancano i Måneskin. Fortuna che tra un po’ dovrebbero uscirsene con un nuovo album (too bad che ho gli episodi già quasi tutti intitolati fino al 33. Ragazzi, non deludetemi ché conto su di voi per quelli con il titolo ancora WIP)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giuliano ha un sonno disturbato. Di norma crolla a dormire come un sasso appena tocca il letto, ma poi durante la notte si sveglia, e a quel punto è raro che riesca a riaddormentarsi senza l’aiuto dell’alcool o del fumo. Dei medicinali di suo padre no, mai. Di quelli non conosce il dosaggio e quindi non si fida a prenderli a ispirazione.</p><p>Francesco queste cose le sa perché, quando non riesce a dormire, Giuliano gli telefona. O gli scrive. Francesco ha avuto la malaugurata idea di farsi sfuggire che anche lui ha problemi a dormire, e quindi ora Giuliano si sente autorizzato a disturbarlo persino le poche volte in cui invece riesce a prendere sonno.</p><p>Potrebbe spegnere il cellulare come fanno tutte le persone normali, ma no, perché a volte è Novella quella che non riesce a dormire, e lei non lo potrebbe disturbare neanche se volesse. Gli manda messaggi di buonanotte o cuori stilizzati che fanno sorridere Francesco nel buio insonne della sua stanza. Allora il cellulare resta acceso, perché se Novella dovesse decidere di scrivergli di nuovo, lui deve esserci.</p><p>Quindi Francesco non è stupito quando a notte inoltrata il suo telefono vibra sul comodino, svegliandolo di soprassalto. Non è stupito neanche del nome che compare sullo schermo. Ciò che invece lo fa raggelare e balzare giù dal letto di scatto, è il messaggio che Giuliano gli ha inviato.</p><p>
  <em>Sono sotto casa tua.</em>
</p><p>Non può essere davvero così pazzo.</p><p>
  <em>Dov’è che sei?</em>
</p><p>Giuliano non risponde.</p><p>Francesco guarda lo schermo per alcuni secondi, indeciso tra l’ignorare il messaggio e rimettersi a dormire, e il correre giù in strada per assicurarsi che Giuliano non lo stia prendendo in giro, nel qual caso nessuno lo salverà da un pugno appena si rivedranno.</p><p>La preoccupazione vince sulla stanchezza nel giro di pochi secondi. Infila una felpa e i pantaloni della tuta che aveva abbandonato sulla sedia, scende silenziosamente le scale, ringraziando i santi che la porta di suo zio sia chiusa e senza nessuno spiraglio di luce che filtra da sotto, segno che almeno lui è già andato a dormire.</p><p>Fuori, Giuliano lo aspetta con la schiena appoggiata al muro e una sigaretta stropicciata tra le dita.</p><p>Francesco incrocia le braccia, sconcertato.</p><p>“Che diavolo ci fai qui?”</p><p>“Non riuscivo a dormire.”</p><p>“E io che dovrei farci?”</p><p>Giuliano sorride e aspira una boccata lenta.</p><p>“Ho pensato che se non posso dormire, tanto vale che faccia qualcosa.”</p><p>“Questo ancora non spiega perché tu sia qui a quest’ora della notte. La gente normale si legge un libro o guarda la televisione quando non riesce a dormire.”</p><p>“Sapevo che saresti stato sveglio anche tu.” Giuliano getta la sigaretta a terra, la calcia con la punta della scarpa finché non rotola giù dalla grata di un tombino. “Dai, fammi entrare.”</p><p>“Non se ne parla. Se mio zio dovesse beccarti in casa sua, ti sparerebbe.”</p><p>L’idea sembra divertire Giuliano, che inarca un sopracciglio e sogghigna.</p><p>“Hai davvero delle armi in casa?”</p><p>“Due fucili da caccia appesi sopra al camino. Non ho idea se sparino ancora ma preferirei non scoprirlo.”</p><p>“Basta non farsi beccare. So essere discreto quando serve.”</p><p>Francesco ne dubita, tuttavia Giuliano gli rivolge quel suo sorriso peculiare, quello che sembra scoppiare di ilarità e fiducia ma basta alzare appena di poco lo sguardo per accorgersi che i suoi occhi stanno urlando.</p><p>Alla fine, come sempre, Francesco cede con un sospiro.</p><p>“Vai fino in cima alle scale e attento a non fare rumore. Arrivo tra poco.”</p><p>Il viso di Giuliano si addolcisce di una virgola infinitesimale. Con le mani in tasca, segue Francesco dentro casa, si dondola sui talloni mentre lo osserva chiudere il cancello cercando di non fare rumore. Dal modo in cui ondeggia lievemente e scuote la testa annoiato mentre cammina, Francesco intuisce che non deve essere ancora andato a dormire, che forse non è neanche mai tornato a casa ed è arrivato qui da lui con ancora addosso gli strascichi di qualche serata.</p><p>Giuliano cerca di guardarsi intorno ma è troppo buio per poter apprezzare gli interni della casa di Jacopo, e Francesco non ha intenzione di accendere una sola luce in più del necessario. Gli basta che Giuliano non cada sulle scale, principalmente perché farebbe abbastanza rumore da svegliare suo zio e Francesco non è poi tanto sicuro che i fucili decorativi siano le sole armi presenti in casa.</p><p>Si allontana per alcuni istanti, muovendosi sicuro nell’oscurità delle pareti tra cui è cresciuto. Mosso da un impulso che è per metà un istinto e per metà un capriccio, recupera una bottiglia dalla cantina privata di Jacopo.</p><p>Quando sale in cima alle scale del terzo piano, Giuliano appare ancora più agitato, la luce delle lampadine che gli tinge la pelle di un giallo artificiale e malsano. È fermo in piedi contro la portafinestra che dà sul terrazzo, ma sembra quasi che vibri per tutto quello che gli sta squassando la testa e che contiene sotto la protezione sottile della pelle.</p><p>“Giuliano, si può sapere che ti prende?” bisbiglia Francesco, la voce che trema per il timore di venire udito da suo zio che dorme.</p><p>Giuliano non risponde ma occhieggia la bottiglia di rum nella mano di Francesco e sorride beffardo. “Sgraffignata?”</p><p>“Si accorgerà tra anni che manca. Fa più comodo a noi.”</p><p>Giuliano trattiene la risata, appoggia le dita contro la fronte come se volesse prendere in mano un pensiero e fermarlo. “Non hai neanche idea di quanto.”</p><p>Inspira lentamente, a fondo, e poi getta fuori il fiato tutto d’un colpo. Lo sguardo confuso e triste con cui fissa Francesco fa quasi pena. “Possiamo andare in camera tua?”</p><p>A scambiare la protezione dei vestiti con qualcos’altro, ad appoggiarsi sulla pelle e forse sussurrare cose. Francesco lo vede dove va la testa di Giuliano e di solito non gli importa, ma stasera è più un fatto di non <em>poterlo</em> assecondare piuttosto che di non volerlo fare.</p><p>“No, è troppo vicina a quella di mio zio. Se saliamo in terrazza non corriamo rischi.”</p><p>Giuliano storce il naso.</p><p>“Fa freddo fuori.”</p><p>Francesco stringe le spalle e alza la bottiglia di rum a mo’ di giustificazione.</p><p>“Ah, così se a una certa mi vuoi lanciare dal tetto di casa tua puoi dire che in verità sono io che sono caduto da ubriaco.”</p><p>“Precisamente.” Francesco apre la porta e un refolo d’aria fredda gli ghiaccia la mano. Lancia uno sguardo a Giuliano che esita. “Beh?”</p><p>Giuliano apre la bocca, sembra voler parlare, ma alla fine serra le labbra e gli strappa la bottiglia di mano prima di uscire sul terrazzo. Quando Francesco chiude la porta alle loro spalle, Giuliano sta già bevendo il primo generoso sorso nonostante la smorfia ingrata.</p><p>“Fa schifo.”</p><p>“Perché non hai il palato per la roba di qualità. Sei abituato a buttare giù anche la benzina.”</p><p>Giuliano ride senza offendersi né dargli ragione – e Francesco <em>ha</em> ragione – e siede sulla ringhiera in ferro battuto con un balzo agile, la bottiglia sempre felicemente stretta in mano. Getta indietro la testa per berne ancora. Francesco lo vede inclinarsi pericolosamente verso il vuoto alle sue spalle e lo agguanta per i vestiti tirandolo verso di sé.</p><p>“Ma vuoi cadere sul serio?”</p><p>“Dici che tuo zio rognerebbe anche per un Medici morto nel cortile?” chiede, sinceramente curioso.</p><p>“Smettila.”</p><p>“Secondo me ti regalerebbe una Ferrari se dicessi che mi hai ammazzato tu.”</p><p>“Giuliano, la vuoi piantare?” Francesco sbotta, innervosito e spaventato dalla leggerezza con cui Giuliano parla.</p><p>“Perché? A te non interessa cosa penso o cosa faccio, no? È per questo che riesci a essere mio amico. Perché te ne freghi. A quelli a cui importa di come mi comporto non vado bene.” Giuliano si acciglia di colpo e aggiunge: “A parte Sandro. Ma io e lui ci conosciamo dall’asilo, quindi non conta─” beve un altro sorso di rum e strabuzza gli occhi mentre manda giù prima di ricominciare a parlare ─ “Sandro si è semplicemente abituato a come sono fatto e non dice quasi più niente. Ma non è che gli stia poi così bene. Di certo preferirebbe anche lui che somigliassi di più a Lorenzo.”</p><p>“A Novella vai bene come sei.”</p><p>Giuliano sbuffa via una risata sarcastica. “A Novella vanno bene i casi clinici. Sta con te.”</p><p>E quindi Giuliano non lo sa. Non ha idea che quando Novella ha visto Francesco di fianco a Lorenzo gli ha urlato di lasciarla stare, di non osare avvicinarsi. Ma Francesco è stato stupido, non le ha dato ascolto. Ha cercato di afferrarla per un braccio, di stringerla a sé perché vedere Novella dargli le spalle a quel modo lo aveva terrorizzato.</p><p>E pur di allontanarlo, Novella gli ha tirato uno schiaffo in pieno volto.</p><p>D’istinto, senza pensarci. Si è difesa da lui. Da <em>Francesco</em>. Ed è scoppiata a piangere nel momento stesso in cui si è resa conto di cosa aveva fatto, prima ancora che Francesco riuscisse a registrare il bruciore alla guancia e a collegare causa con conseguenza.</p><p>Giuliano non lo sa che hanno cercato di parlarne in auto senza riuscirci. Non sa che si sono rivisti di nuovo due giorni fa, strangolati dall’ansia e dal bisogno di spiegare e spiegarsi, dalla necessità di <em>pretendere</em> spiegazioni, ed è stato anche peggio.</p><p>“Vaffanculo.”</p><p>Giuliano ride, sguaiato questa volta, dimenticandosi che nessuno deve sapere, nessuno deve sentire. Abbandona il rum in mano a Francesco per accendersi una sigaretta e Francesco beve avido, sperando che il liquore gli cancelli il freddo di dosso, dell’aria di novembre e del silenzio furibondo di Novella.</p><p>“Sei mai tornato a casa stasera?”</p><p>“Per un po’. Ma non ero molto in serata quindi me ne sono andato da Giada.” Giuliano si ferma per prendere una boccata dalla sigaretta. “Solo che dopo aver scopato non riuscivo più a stare neanche lì e allora ho cominciato a girare.”</p><p>“I tuoi hanno una minima idea di dove sei?”</p><p>Giuliano ridacchia e Francesco gli porge di nuovo la bottiglia senza che neanche gliela debba chiedere.</p><p>“Chi cazzo li vede i miei. Sono sempre fuori che stanno dietro a questa o a quella cosa. Tornano solo per Lorenzo o per dirci di fare la guardia a Bianca. Capisci che non sanno davvero un cazzo di noi perché si aspettano che io dia retta a loro invece che stare dalla parte di mia sorella. Tu l’hai mai vista Bianca arrabbiata? È una cosa che augurerei solo al mio peggior nemico. Tipo tuo zio.” Si inumidisce le labbra e poi lecca una goccia di rum che sta scivolando lungo il collo della bottiglia. “E comunque proteggerei lei e tuo fratello anche se Bianca fosse davvero il raggio di sole che tutti credono.”</p><p>“I tuoi sospettano?” si preoccupa Francesco. Jacopo di certo non sa ancora nulla perché Francesco è bravo a nascondere le tracce di Guglielmo e suo fratello lo è ancora di più a non lasciarne indietro nessuna, ma non si è mai abbastanza prudenti con gente aggressiva e abituata ad avere ragione come suo zio e i genitori di Bianca e Giuliano.</p><p>“Forse, ma mia sorella non è stupida. Non si farà mai beccare e i nostri genitori non sono tipi da rompere il cazzo finché non sanno per certo che abbiamo fatto qualcosa che non va. Almeno questo glielo si deve concedere.”</p><p>“Vale anche per te?”</p><p>Giuliano arriccia le labbra ed espira un cerchio di fumo quasi perfetto. La brezza notturna se lo porta via subito.</p><p>“Con me possono dare per scontato che ho infranto almeno uno dei loro decaloghi prima delle dieci del mattino. A questo punto penso si preoccuperebbero di più se non lo facessi. Però non lo possono dire perché non sarebbe da bravi genitori ammettere che hanno gettato la spugna.”</p><p>Sta di nuovo sorridendo quando offre il rum a Francesco. Ha le dita gelide e forse ha deciso di ridargli la bottiglia solo per poter mettere almeno una mano in tasca e poterla proteggere dal freddo. In ogni caso, Francesco beve, trattiene il rum in bocca per assaporare il retrogusto di caramello e il bruciore dell’alcol prima di mandare giù. Lo ricordava meno forte di così, ma le volte che lo zio ha aperto le sue bottiglie di liquori e distillati speciali erano sempre occasioni particolari, ritrovi di famiglia pieni di parole troppo accese per essere solo conviviali, cene e piccole feste in cui tutti mangiavano a sazietà e l’alcol andava gustato lentamente e a stomaco pieno, con la testa già intontita dalle ore passate insieme a discutere e fingere di andare d’accordo. Il legame tuttavia è sempre vero: i Pazzi possono anche non sopportarsi tra di loro e resistono tutti in compagnia meno di mezza giornata prima di iniziare ad accapigliarsi, ma hanno di bello che sono indivisibili.</p><p>Fai male a uno e ce li hai tutti contro, non importa se fino al momento prima non si parlavano.</p><p>È così che Francesco e Guglielmo sono finiti a vivere con Jacopo, nonostante i dissapori tra lo zio e il loro padre; esattamente come la zia Elena non ha esitato a prendere in casa Renato e sua madre quando quest’ultima si è trovata vedova e con debiti esorbitanti di cui il marito Piero non le aveva detto nulla.</p><p>Piero era sempre stato la pecora nera della famiglia, l’escluso, e solo il padre di Francesco riusciva a parlarci senza che finisse in insulti, ma quando poi è morto si sono chiusi tutti attorno a Fiammetta e Renato perché non rimanessero soli e nei guai.</p><p>L’unica cosa che si possa fare perché questa famiglia ti rinneghi, è tradirla, e a volte Francesco ha paura perché teme che quello che stanno facendo lui e Guglielmo andando a letto coi Medici sia proprio questo: tradimento.</p><p>“Giuliano?”</p><p>“Mh?”</p><p>“Ce l’hai con me per quello che è successo con Lorenzo, vero?”</p><p>Giuliano ride gutturale.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Davvero?”</p><p>La risposta di Giuliano è solo un’altra risata che spande l’odore di rum e tabacco del suo alito, e ora Francesco si sta innervosendo perché la sua era una domanda seria, e maledizione, Giuliano non può pensare di poter ribattere a tutto solo ridendo e bevendo. A volte le persone hanno bisogno di risposte vere. <em>Francesco</em> ha bisogno di risposte vere.</p><p>Come quando ha chiesto a Novella se avesse una storia con Giuliano.</p><p>Dentro di sé, Francesco lo sa che quel dubbio gliel’ha insinuato solo suo zio quando gli ha fatto notare che non è normale che un ragazzo e una ragazza siano così amici senza che ci sia nulla sotto, ma Francesco aveva comunque bisogno di una risposta, di una certezza. L’ha ottenuta solo dopo che Novella l’ha spinto via in malo modo, e Francesco si è accorto del velo lucido nei suoi occhi feriti. Solo allora ha capito quanto si fosse sbagliato, che non avrebbe mai dovuto nemmeno porla quella domanda. Ma era già troppo tardi.</p><p>Adesso Novella non gli parla. E non parla neanche a Giuliano se lui ancora non sa cosa sia successo tra loro.</p><p>E Francesco non è più sicuro di niente.</p><p>“È così divertente per te?” ringhia, e già non sa più se è arrabbiato con Giuliano per il suo modo di fare o per le colpe che Francesco era pronto a imputargli solo l’altro giorno e di cui invece era innocente.</p><p>Sarebbe stato più facile se Giuliano e Novella avessero avuto una storia, se avessero tradito la sua fiducia: Francesco avrebbe potuto chiudere – sicuramente con lui, forse anche con lei – e avrebbe smesso di sentirsi così in colpa e così orrendo per tutte le volte che ha baciato la pelle di Giuliano. Per aver fatto sesso anche con Lorenzo.</p><p>Giuliano ridacchia. “Sì che lo è. Sai quante ce ne sono che provano a farsi sia me che mio fratello? Completano l’album,” spiega divertito. Inspira il fumo a occhi chiusi con un sorriso quasi sereno mentre scuote la testa, infinitamente compiaciuto da un dettaglio. “Però di quelli… di quelle… non me ne frega niente di loro.”</p><p>
  <em>Di me invece ti interessa qualcosa? O te ne sbatti ed è per questo che non ti importa di quel che abbiamo fatto io e tuo fratello?</em>
</p><p>Francesco vuole chiederglielo. Vuole farlo, davvero, ma la voce gli muore in gola e allora si affretta a nascondere il mutismo nel rum, fingendo di essere solo assetato e divertito quanto Giuliano, disinteressato come lui.</p><p>Giuliano lo guarda con un sorriso rimasto appeso solo a metà, gli occhi già annebbiati da quel che ha bevuto e forse anche dalla stanchezza provocata dalla notte insonne.</p><p>“Tu invece non ci hai neanche dovuto provare, vero? Ci scommetto che è stato Lorenzo a spingerti finché l’unica scelta rimasta era buttarti o scappare. E se non sei scappato una parte del merito me la devo prendere io.”</p><p>“Tu?”</p><p>“Io. Avresti mai avuto il coraggio di starci se non ti avessi fatto capire che ti piace il cazzo?”</p><p>Francesco arriccia le labbra in una smorfia scocciata. “Non parlarne così.”</p><p>“Non è che a dirla in altre parole la realtà cambi. Dai, ammettilo, avresti reagito allo stesso modo se non fossi già stato con me?”</p><p>“Non lo so, forse. Forse no.”</p><p>Quello che è successo quella sera è stato strano e non tanto perché Lorenzo sia un ragazzo – quello è un lato di sé con cui Francesco sta iniziando gradualmente a fare pace, forse perché è stato proprio Giuliano a farglielo scoprire, e Giuliano è il primo a non dare importanza a queste cose – ma perché qualcosa in Lorenzo ha affascinato Francesco fin dal primo istante, e lui non ci è abituato.</p><p>Persino con Novella c’erano stati prima giorni e minuti preziosi in cui lui l’aveva osservata da distante, perché con i suoi capelli rossi e l’abitudine ora scomparsa di ridere a voce alta, lei riusciva sempre ad attirare la sua attenzione. Tuttavia, solo quando era diventato normale cercarla con lo sguardo ogni mattina, Francesco aveva sentito il desiderio di farsi avanti. Lorenzo invece ha catturato la sua attenzione da subito, e di questo Francesco deve ancora riuscire a capirne il motivo. Forse non c’è nemmeno una ragione. Forse è stata solo una questione di istinto. Ma anche così, Francesco non saprebbe dire cosa l’abbia guidato quella sera, cosa l’abbia spinto a seguire Lorenzo fino nella sua auto, perfettamente conscio di dove l’altro volesse arrivare. Perché sì, almeno quello Francesco l’aveva capito. È tutto il resto che ancora non riesce a spiegarsi.</p><p>Tra cui il fatto che Giuliano stia ancora sorridendo come se alla fine fosse stato lui a guadagnarne, e a Francesco non piace come stia masticando le parole, come continui a bere nonostante le frasi gli sdrucciolino sulla lingua impastata dall’alcol.</p><p>“Forse? Dici che se uno sconosciuto qualunque fosse arrivato e ti avesse proposto di scopare, saresti stato capace di darglielo?”</p><p>“No che non l’avrei fatto. Sai che…”</p><p>Francesco si zittisce, un sapore amaro in bocca e lo stomaco che sembra volersi autofagocitare, ma Giuliano prosegue per lui, capendo lo stesso cosa Francesco volesse dire.</p><p>“Sì, lo so che non sei come me. E non sei neanche come Lorenzo, se è per questo. Non sei facile da avvicinare. Ma Lorenzo ci è riuscito. È venuto da te e tu non l’hai mandato via, anche se eravamo là sia io che Novella. Non ce l’hai proprio fatta a dirgli di no, vero?”</p><p>“No, non ce l’ho fatta, contento? E adesso puoi anche smetterla di fingere di non avercela con me!” Francesco sbotta, e lo stomaco gli fa sempre più male. Sente che potrebbe vomitare da un momento all’altro e non è colpa del rum. È colpa di Giuliano, delle sue parole. È sempre colpa di Giuliano quando qualcosa nella vita di Francesco cambia direzione e si spezza.</p><p>Giuliano getta la sigaretta, la lancia oltre la ringhiera con uno schiocco delle dita, e Francesco vede il mozzicone volare arancione e sfavillante in mezzo al buio. Quasi ci crede quando Giuliano gli dice: “Ma io non ce l’ho con te, anzi, ti capisco. Passa qua,” gli chiede allungando le mani per riprendersi la bottiglia, e beve troppo in fretta per coglierne il sapore, starà solo sentendo il fuoco vivo scendere lungo la gola e il corpo offuscarsi in un bozzolo dove il freddo di novembre non può arrivare. Si asciuga le labbra bagnate con il dorso della mano e sorride in un sospiro e con gli occhi rivolti verso il cielo nero. “È un figlio di puttana mio fratello, e dovrei saperlo bene io perché abbiamo la stessa madre. Anche se forse il gene marcio ce l’ha nostro padre, per questo Bianca si salva. Lei sta con tuo fratello che smonterebbe il mondo pur di stare con lei. Non come il mio che invece si aspetta che siano gli altri a piegarsi. Mio fratello non si piega, non si piega e non si spezza, lui va avanti sopra a tutto e tutti. E se qualcuno si fa male, lui non se ne accorge.”</p><p>“Ridammi la bottiglia, Giuliano. Stai esagerando.”</p><p>Giuliano stringe la bottiglia di rum contro il petto, dà le spalle a Francesco per evitare che lui gliela strappi dalle mani e intanto ruba altro alcolico bevendo fino a farselo andare di traverso.</p><p>Francesco agguanta la bottiglia per il collo in vetro non appena Giuliano la abbassa per riprendere fiato. Si concede lui stesso un sorso di rum ─ piccolo, leggero, solo un ultimo assaggio ─ prima di riavvitare il tappo.</p><p>Così vicino a Giuliano riesce a sentire un odore che prima non aveva colto tra i suoi capelli, quello ricco e speziato degli spinelli.</p><p>Se l’avesse notato prima, Francesco non avrebbe mai preso l’alcol di suo zio. Giuliano potrà anche essersi convinto che a lui non interessi ciò che fa, giusto o sbagliato, sano o no, ma non è così: quello che fa Francesco è provare a dirsi che non sono affari suoi, ricordarsi a ogni istante che lui non è nessuno per pretendere qualcosa da Giuliano. E Giuliano fa lo stesso con lui.</p><p>“Dammi qua,” Giuliano protesta, artigliando l’aria quando Francesco si tira indietro per impedirgli di rimettere le mani sul rum.</p><p>“No, basta adesso. Ne hai già bevuto anche troppo.”</p><p>“Se non mi lasci bere, nessuno crederà mai che sono caduto da solo giù dal terrazzo. Ti metteranno in galera e la Ferrari non potrai neanche guidarla!”</p><p>“Smettila,” Francesco ribatte bruscamente, e per un momento prova l’istinto di lanciare la bottiglia oltre la ringhiera, farla esplodere contro il terreno tre piani in più in basso insieme al rimasuglio di sigaretta che Giuliano ha gettato via prima.</p><p>“Cos’è, cominci anche tu adesso?” brontola Giuliano incrociando le braccia contro il petto, le labbra corrucciate in un broncio puerile. Ma sta anche dondolando sui talloni per nascondere i brividi, e batte i denti dal freddo.</p><p>Francesco sospira. Appoggia la bottiglia a terra e allunga la mano verso il viso di Giuliano. “Vieni qua,” lo invita. Lo abbraccia per scaldarlo, e quando Giuliano prova a fare resistenza, Francesco lo stringe più forte e ripete solamente: “Vieni qua.”</p><p>Giuliano borbotta sommessamente, indeciso tra una lamentela e un gemito quando le labbra di Francesco trovano le sue. Si appoggia a lui con un sospiro esausto che sembra quasi un nome sussurrato, e la sua bocca sa di rum e di fumo e di tanta stanchezza.</p><p>Di questo a Francesco davvero non importa. Le crepe, i fremiti, le parole dette senza pensare e quelle tenute strette dentro alla gola sono parte del sapore di Giuliano, sono inestricabili dalle sue mani morbide che si insinuano tra i suoi capelli, arrivano insieme alla carezza calda della sua lingua e al morso lieve con cui gli trattiene il labbro prima di lasciarlo andare.</p><p>Giuliano rimane appoggiato a lui, riparato tra il suo petto caldo e le sue braccia, ma quando tira indietro la testa, Francesco vede che sta sorridendo.</p><p>“Che cos’hai?”</p><p>“Ti stavo aspettando.”</p><p>Francesco scuote la testa, esasperato. “Dici sempre cose senza senso. Ehi, cosa fai?” lo rimprovera quando Giuliano si divincola per riprendere la bottiglia di rum, e il suo sorriso diventa un sogghigno.</p><p>“Solo un ultimo sorso. Poi faccio il bravo bambino.”</p><p>“Fatico a crederti.”</p><p>Giuliano ride. “Mi conosci.”</p><p>Francesco si lecca le labbra, sente il sapore di Giuliano nella propria bocca. Pur con la sensazione nelle ossa di star sbagliando qualcosa, gli permette di fare quel che preferisce, e forse è anche per questo che Giuliano non esagera, beve davvero solo un sorso e neanche troppo lungo, e poi spinge Francesco a fargli compagnia un’ultima volta.</p><p>Francesco sta ancora deglutendo quando Giuliano inizia a ridacchiare e gli chiede: “Toglimi una curiosità: chi è il più bravo a fare pompini, Lorenzo o io? Me lo sono sempre chiesto, sai, ma non ho la predisposizione dannunziana di farmelo da solo. Poi metti sia come il solletico che non puoi sentirlo…”</p><p>Francesco fa una smorfia e cerca vanamente di condurlo verso una delle sedie in vimini ─ ormai scricchiolano ogni volta che ci si siede e il legno è rimasto chiazzato dagli anni di sole e intemperie, eppure tanto Francesco quanto suo zio continuano a dimenticarsi di buttarle.</p><p>“Vedi di sederti prima di inciampare sui tuoi stessi piedi,” ribatte ignorando la domanda, sperando di distrarlo.</p><p>Ma è troppo tardi, Giuliano ha cominciato, sembra un fiume in piena, non riesce a fermarsi: “Lo sai, ci devi stare attento con mio fratello. Non lo puoi capire se non sei un po’ come lui. Non è cattivo. No, lui è troppo buono. Però quando le cose le vuole, se le prende. E se Lorenzo prende te poi è <em>me</em> che Novella verrà ad ammazzare. E mi dirà che è mio fratello e che l’avrei dovuto fermare io, ma Lorenzo non l’ha mai fermato nessuno. Non lo ferma nessuno lui.”</p><p>Giuliano si guarda intorno, verso Francesco, in alto al cielo. Sembra non sapere cosa fare, se restare fermo o avvicinarsi alla ringhiera e guardare più da vicino il vuoto sotto di loro, le luci distanti di Firenze che dorme. Nell’indecisione, barcolla in avanti, e Francesco lo afferra subito per le braccia per aiutarlo a rimanere dritto sulle gambe.</p><p>“Te l’ho detto di smettere di bere.”</p><p>Giuliano ride. Si prende alla sua spalla e per metà gli cade tra le braccia e per metà si lascia cadere, un peso caldo e semi-morto che è diventato talmente familiare che questa sera Francesco sa come sorreggerlo, come tenerlo stretto a sé, senza doverci neanche pensare.</p><p>Giuliano sorride di nuovo come fanno gli errori, gli bisbiglia all’orecchio e il sibilo delle sue confessioni ubriache fa rabbrividire Francesco, la pelle gli si accappona lungo tutte le braccia e la schiena: “Tu comunque lo succhi anche meglio di lui. Fai delle cose con la lingua che mio fratello non è capace. Però lui ti scopa così a fondo che a volte è meglio che morire. È come se t’avesse scopato Dio perché poi ti bacia pure e ti chiede come stai.”</p><p>Bacia Francesco su un punto sensibile tra il collo e l’orecchio, senza neanche accorgersi che così gli sta premendo a fuoco sulla pelle le sue parole invece di cancellarle in un soffio sensuale, e Francesco ancora si stupisce di sentire le labbra di Giuliano toccarlo proprio lì, perché è sempre stata solo Novella a baciarlo su quella striscia sottile di pelle, ogni volta che è seduta sulle sue gambe e vuole farlo rabbrividire. Eppure adesso c’è anche Giuliano che lo bacia, che ha scoperto come il fiato di Francesco si accorci più in fretta quando sente le labbra e la lingua umida sfiorarlo, e poi quella carezza gentile che tuttavia nasconde possessività lungo l’altro lato del collo, le dita che si infilano tra i capelli ricci e un gemito che richiama bocca su bocca.</p><p>Si baciano, le mani agili che trovano presto dove appoggiarsi, e senza troppo pensiero, senza più quelle parole pesanti e ambigue tra di loro, Francesco fa sedere Giuliano sul divanetto che di solito condivide solo con Novella o Guglielmo quando non vogliono farsi trovare.</p><p>Si inginocchia tra le sue gambe, ma Giuliano tira Francesco verso di sé, e prima che riesca a capire come esattamente sia successo, è Francesco quello seduto a gambe larghe sul divanetto, e Giuliano è a cavalcioni sopra di lui che lo bacia e si muove fino a strappargli un ansito strozzato.</p><p>“Sei ancora dell’idea di non andare in camera tua?”</p><p>Francesco chiude gli occhi e scuote la testa, ma le sue mani sono ferme sui fianchi di Giuliano e lo invitano a muoversi, a spingere.</p><p>“Non possiamo.”</p><p>“Allora cerca almeno di scaldarmi,” Giuliano gli sussurra contro la guancia prima di spingergli il mento in alto con un gesto delicato della mano e morderlo sul collo fino a farlo fremere.</p><p>Francesco stringe i denti, sente il calore nei fianchi spingerlo in avanti, alla ricerca disperata di un contatto – alla ricerca di <em>Giuliano</em> – e il gemito gli si propaga dalla gola all’intero petto quando Giuliano lo bacia sulla pelle offesa dai denti, il suo alito contro il collo che lo fa sembrare ancora più caldo in mezzo al freddo dell’aria.</p><p>La prepotenza con cui Giuliano pretende di toccare ed essere toccato – di sentire, solo sentire – è un sollievo. È facile da capire, facile da seguire, e dove le labbra e la pelle si incontrano non ci sono domande da porre, frasi che tengano. Sono solo momenti in cui il cervello neanche serve, può restare spento, e intanto il corpo si occupa di tutto il resto. Francesco ci si abbandona, segue il battito del cuore di Giuliano, insegue la curva del suo bacino e la pressione delle carezze che aumentano la sua voglia di spogliarlo, di passare le dita e grattare con le unghie ovunque gli sia concesso. E poi forse, chissà, magari potrà pure guardarli quei segni, vedere come la pelle bianca è rimasta macchiata dal suo passaggio.</p><p>Francesco infila le mani sotto alla felpa di Giuliano sollevandone i bordi. Tira i lembi della sua maglietta finché non ci sono solo i suoi fianchi nudi e i muscoli del petto sotto ai suoi palmi febbricitanti, ma dopo poco percepisce Giuliano rabbrividire, la pelle increspata dal freddo. Francesco riabbassa gli orli dei suoi vestiti nonostante le proteste di Giuliano, sfrega le mani dove lo sente più infreddolito. Lo stringe a sé e lo cerca in un altro bacio prima di sussurrargli sconfitto all’orecchio: “Ti prego, promettimi solo di non fare rumore.”</p><p>Giuliano si blocca, incredulo. Non sorride ma lo guarda negli occhi, serio come se Francesco gli avesse appena chiesto di giurare sulla propria vita. Annuisce in silenzio e il loro ultimo bacio prima di alzarsi e scappare all’interno della casa è lento e vorace, familiare, al punto che Francesco ha quasi il sospetto che non sia la prima volta che Giuliano si sente chiedere di non fare rumore, di restare in silenzio a godere, senza farsi notare ma solo nascondendosi negli spazi vuoti.</p><p>Del resto è così che entrato anche nella vita di Francesco: infilandosi negli angoli e infiltrandosi in fessure che Francesco nemmeno sapeva fossero disabitate.</p><p>La sua camera sembra immensamente calda dopo il freddo della terrazza, un rifugio sicuro e invitante che non li tradirà, ed è ancora più piacevole togliersi i vestiti l’un l’altro ora che le porte sono chiuse e il vento soffia solo fuori, lontano. Giuliano fa girare la chiave nella serratura, un gesto fluido e pratico, veloce e silenzioso al punto che i meccanismi che girano quasi non cigolano, e si unisce a Francesco per adagiarsi con lui sopra alle coperte, la lana più ruvida che solletica le sue ginocchia e la schiena di Francesco.</p><p>Il cuore batte forte, lo stomaco stretto in un nodo tenuto fermo dal panico e l’incredulità – <em>siamo davvero qui dentro, a pochi passi da chi non dovrà mai scoprire?</em> – ma anche dal piacere, dalla pozione confortevole di eccitazione e semplice voglia – di stare bene, di <em>far</em> stare bene, di prendersi qualcosa che non costi più di quanto si ha già.</p><p>Giuliano accarezza Francesco lungo il petto, parte con dita delicate dalle spalle e scende fino ai fianchi, alle sue cosce. Lo bacia con il sorriso aperto e il fiato corto mentre gli allarga le gambe con gesti morbidi, lo stimola lungo l’erezione prima di scendere più in basso con le dita umide di saliva, e Francesco si morde le labbra, stringe i fianchi di Giuliano tra le gambe finché ce la fa, finché i suoi baci riescono a zittirlo e i muscoli delle braccia tremano per la forza con cui si sta tenendo a Giuliano senza né graffiarlo né tirarlo per i capelli – nulla che gli possa far sfuggire un gemito inaspettato, un suono sospetto che disturbi qualcuno nel cuore della notte. Nulla di quello che fanno di solito, con le labbra di Francesco che strappano urla e sospiri e le mani calde di Giuliano che lo percorrono in sentieri rossi e il suo corpo che si piega per incontrarlo.</p><p>Francesco muove il bacino a tempo con le dita di Giuliano, ansima nella sua bocca e affonda le dita tra i suoi capelli, lo spinge contro il letto fino a ribaltare le posizioni, e Giuliano si arrende a lui, sa già come allargare le gambe per permettere a Francesco di scendere tra le sue cosce, di baciarlo sulla pelle tenera e leccarlo, e Giuliano tiene fede alla sua promessa, si morde le nocche fino a spellarsele e sentire un sapore ferreo sulla punta della lingua, ma nessun suono esce dalla sua bocca.</p><p>Si dividono solo per un istante, e persino il rumore del cassetto che viene aperto nel silenzio sembra un azzardo, insieme al suono stropicciato del preservativo scartato.</p><p>Quando Francesco torna su di lui, baci sul collo famelici che fanno tremare entrambi e mani che accarezzano i fianchi, lo stomaco, il petto, Giuliano si volta lentamente. Punta le ginocchia contro il materasso e affonda la testa contro il cuscino, già sapendo che la prima spinta di Francesco porterà a un gemito, a un grido, e allora deve mordere la federa e soffocare il viso nel guanciale per non far uscire il rumore del suo appagamento da questa stanza.</p><p>Francesco affonda dentro di lui e sente l’intero corpo di Giuliano tendersi, la schiena che si curva e le gambe che cedono sotto l’irruenza con cui lo prende. È sempre una corsa all’inizio. Non importa con quanta facilità Giuliano si lasci andare sotto di lui, come si inarchi e pieghi per venirgli incontro e accoglierlo con tutto se stesso: Francesco ha sempre l’impressione di doversi affrettare ad afferrarlo, a stringerlo e rinchiuderlo tra le braccia prima che gli scivoli via dalle mani, che decida che Francesco non vale poi così tanto da condividere questi momenti con lui.</p><p>È solo quando Giuliano inizia a gemere senza controllo, a pregarlo di dargli tutto, che Francesco sente la frenesia scendere, e allora andare più lento o più veloce è una semplice scelta tra il portarlo a un orgasmo violento e liberatorio o uno più dolce e sofferto.</p><p>Adesso Giuliano non deve emettere suono, ma Francesco riconosce comunque il suo bisogno, il desiderio impellente, nella maniera in cui freme sotto alle sue mani, nel tremito tra le scapole e quel momento in cui sembra quasi scivolare in avanti e perdere forza nelle gambe, e allora Francesco lo avvolge, copre la schiena di Giuliano con il proprio petto e rallenta di poco i movimenti del bacino. Sente il singhiozzo strozzato di Giuliano contro il cuscino, e lo bacia sul collo, lo morde fino a provocargli un sussulto, ed è in quel momento che porta una mano tra le sue gambe, lo tocca e lo sente caldo, duro e liscio sul palmo. Spinge secco, quasi brutale, sorprende Giuliano con altre due spinte docili e poi riprende più forte e veloce finché il piacere supera tutto e li coinvolge entrambi, cancella ogni cosa, anche la paura, e Francesco mormora il nome di Giuliano in un sospiro spento e appagato, senza mai lasciarlo andare, senza smettere di toccarlo, la mano sporca e bagnata perché l’orgasmo non gli macchi irrimediabilmente il letto con il rischio di farsi scoprire in ritardo domattina.</p><p>C’è un momento in cui sembra che nessuno dei due voglia rompere per primo il contatto tra i loro corpi, in cui i secondi si protraggono per quelli che paiono minuti e allo stesso tempo spariscono come un pensiero inutile non appena Giuliano abbassa i fianchi e permette all’aria di separarli. Francesco si allontana quel che basta per ripulirsi e gettare il preservativo usato, ma poi torna sul letto ad accogliere Giuliano tra le braccia, gli posa una carezza sul viso che non è tipica dei loro incontri, e Giuliano si fa avanti, quasi si rintana contro di lui e lo bacia lento, a fior di labbra, calmo come gli capita di essere solo dopo il sesso.</p><p>“Perché alla fine siamo qua?” bisbiglia con meno di un filo di voce.</p><p>“Perché lassù stavi congelando e mi sembrava stupido lasciarti morire per assideramento.”</p><p>Giuliano ride nel suo orecchio, basso e gutturale, e Francesco sente un brivido propagarsi da dove il respiro di Giuliano lo ha sfiorato fino a tutta la schiena.</p><p>“Quindi come dovrei morire secondo te?”</p><p>Francesco sospira. Non ha neanche più la forza di irritarsi o stupirsi delle sue domande bizzarre. Ormai sono solo consuetudine.</p><p>“Muori come vuoi, Giuliano.” Gli passa un dito lungo il contorno della spalla e poi, colto da un pensiero ributtante che gli contorce di colpo le viscere, aggrotta la fronte. “Ma non per colpa mia.”</p><p>“Lo terrò a mente.”</p><p>Giuliano chiude gli occhi, un sorriso beato sulle labbra. Sembra sul punto di addormentarsi, e Francesco è costretto a scuoterlo.</p><p>“Giuliano,” sussurra piano.</p><p>Lui nasconde il viso contro la spalla di Francesco, gli occhi sempre chiusi, ma la sua voce è chiara per quanto bassa, un mormorio flebile eppure fermo: “Tranquillo, lo so che non posso restare. Voglio solo un momento.”</p><p>Francesco glielo concede, un attimo in cui Giuliano si stringe a lui e Francesco lo ascolta respirare lento e a fondo, le dita che sembrano cercare di trattenerlo, l’intero corpo che si allunga e si distende per strappare un ultimo momento di contatto caldo tra di loro.</p><p>“A volte invidio Novella, sai? Continua a scappare da quella casa e dai suoi, ma almeno con te ha trovato un posto dove può tornare.”</p><p>Le dita di Francesco si irrigidiscono appena contro la sua schiena liscia.</p><p>“Vai a casa, Giuliano. Cerca di dormire.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Mentre sale le scale a piedi scalzi per non far rumore – sembra tutta così la sua nottata, tutta la sua vita: momenti in cui gli è concesso far rumore e altri in cui nessuno deve sapere che esiste – Giuliano non può dirsi di essere ancora ubriaco, ma la stanchezza è talmente forte da essere persino più pesante dell’alcol. La vista gli si annebbia, e se non conoscesse questa casa come il palmo della propria mano sicuramente andrebbe a sbattere, scivolerebbe su quel gradino più liscio e consumato degli altri, non ricorderebbe lo spigolo dell’armadietto all’angolo del pianerottolo. Ma, fortunatamente, non c’è un centimetro di casa propria che Giuliano non conosca e <em>ri</em>conosca, quasi come fosse un’estensione di se stesso, una parte di sé di cui non riesce a liberarsi, non importa quanto provi a scrollarsela di dosso.</p><p>Gli sembra di avere ancora briciole della casa di Francesco – no, non di Francesco: di <em>suo zio</em> – adagiate tra i capelli e sotto i vestiti, e quella è casa è marcia, mefitica, velenosa, e forse sono proprio quei frammenti che ha ancora addosso che lo conducono in camera di Lorenzo invece che verso la propria.</p><p>È arrabbiato con suo fratello. È arrabbiato con lui e ora, con il ricordo delle labbra e delle unghie di Francesco ancora impresso nella pelle, è più facile sentire gli occhi bruciare e il cuore ringhiare, perché Lorenzo avrebbe dovuto restargli lontano. Giuliano gliel’aveva detto – <em>“Vacci piano, Lorenzo.”</em> – ma suo fratello no, è arrivato scoperchiando tetti e abbattendo muri come nulla fosse, come fa sempre, anche se Giuliano per la prima volta in tutta la vita gli aveva chiesto di avere più riguardo. E Lorenzo, come sempre, non lo ha ascoltato, e adesso a farne le spese non sarà Lorenzo, perché non è mai Lorenzo. Sarà Francesco.</p><p>Come se lui di punizioni da scontare non ne avesse già abbastanza nella vita, tra lo zio che è una bestia e i genitori che gli sono morti quando ancora ne avrebbe avuto un bisogno disperato.</p><p>Giuliano lo sa come ci si sente perché i suoi saranno pure vivi e lui li adora – sì, gli fa male. No, forse neanche se lo meritano che tanto lui quanto Bianca e Lorenzo gli vogliano così bene. Sì, lo fanno lo stesso – ma i suoi non contano un cazzo. E il nonno e la nonna invece sono morti entrambi, e lo zio Marco è ancora vivo ma se ne è andato lo stesso.</p><p>Giuliano lo sa come ci si sente ad avere una casa che sembra vuota ed è una gabbia. Giuliano sa anche come ci si sente a vedere Lorenzo sorriderti e non capire più niente. Sa cosa vuol dire sentirsi le sue mani addosso e capire il preciso istante in cui hanno smesso di accarezzarti e ti hanno invece portato via il cuore. E almeno questo sperava di poterlo evitare a Francesco.</p><p>Invece non ci è riuscito, e la colpa è di Lorenzo. Quindi sì, Giuliano è arrabbiato. È infuriato con lui. Ma è anche tanto stanco e ha la bocca asciutta e impastata dal troppo rum – e dalla vodka e dal gin che ha bevuto con Giada prima di spogliarla – e la verità è che essere arrabbiato con Lorenzo gli provoca un dolore fisico. Gli fa male come un osso rotto o una ferita al braccio. Per questo va in camera sua: spera di trovarlo addormentato, così potrà sdraiarsi sul letto a dormire con lui per cercare di dimenticarsi il motivo della sua rabbia, ricordarsi che comunque Lorenzo è il buono che c’è nella sua vita, a prescindere da quanto faccia, da quel che sceglie.</p><p>Ma va tutto in malora quando Giuliano socchiude la porta della camera di Lorenzo e lo trova seduto sul letto con un libro in mano.</p><p>Suo fratello alza subito gli occhi dalla pagina e incontra il suo sguardo. Gli sembra pallido, provato, ma forse è solo che lui si sente così e quindi gli sembra giusto che Lorenzo provi lo stesso.</p><p>“Sei ancora sveglio.”</p><p>Lorenzo annuisce, appoggia il libro sul comodino.</p><p>“Ero venuto in camera tua a cercarti e non ti ho trovato. Non sono più riuscito a riaddormentarmi.”</p><p>“Ero fuori.”</p><p>“Con chi?”</p><p>Giuliano sbuffa e incrocia le braccia contro il petto, le scarpe ancora in mano.</p><p>“Davvero, Lorenzo?”</p><p>Suo fratello abbassa lo sguardo, capendo il motivo del rimprovero. “Hai ragione, scusami. Ma ero preoccupato per te. È molto tardi.”</p><p>Giuliano si chiude la porta alle spalle con un sospiro e appoggia le scarpe a terra. Si sfila la cintura dai jeans mentre Lorenzo tira già in parte un lembo del piumino e gli lascia spazio sul letto. Giuliano lascia che i pantaloni sbottonati cadano sul pavimento e poi ci getta sopra anche la felpa blu e pesante. È la sua preferita, è calda e comoda, ma mentre se la toglie spera di levarsi di dosso anche gli strascichi della casa di Jacopo. L’odio, almeno. La frustrazione.</p><p>“Sono andato da Giada,” ammette mentre si infila sotto le coperte, tremando quando le gambe nude trovano un punto freddo tra le lenzuola, e allora si raggomitola su se stesso. “E da Francesco,” mormora poi, e guarda Lorenzo mentre lo dice, studia il momento di esitazione di suo fratello, nota l’istante in cui sembra perdere il respiro prima di ricomporsi, così velocemente che nessuno avrebbe potuto notarlo. Eccetto Giuliano. “Se adesso facessimo l’amore io e te mi sentiresti ancora il suo odore addosso. Ti piacerebbe?”</p><p>“Abbassa la voce, Giuliano,” lo prega Lorenzo, rauco ed esangue, ma forse non era la casa del vecchio Jacopo ad avergli attaccato la rabbia, forse quel paiolo ribollente di rancore è tutta opera di Giuliano, viene solo da lui. Il marcio è lui.</p><p>“Ti avevo detto di andarci piano. Perché anche lui? Non ce la potevi proprio fare a lasciar stare almeno lui?”</p><p>Lorenzo sembra farsi ancora più pallido, appoggia una mano sopra alle coperte che proteggono Giuliano, sopra al suo braccio. I suoi occhi bruciano di pentimento, quasi brillano sotto il senso di colpa che oscurerebbe lo sguardo di qualunque comune mortale. E invece gli occhi di suo fratello sembrano ancora più azzurri e lucenti mentre il rammarico si propaga.</p><p>“Mi dispiace. Non credevo che tu e lui… non pensavo fosse qualcosa di serio.”</p><p>Giuliano sospira spazientito, si copre gli occhi con le mani. È stanco di vedere, stanco di pensare. Stanco di suo fratello che non vuole capire.</p><p>“Non siamo seri: siamo amici. Ma non puoi fare a pezzi anche i miei amici, Lorenzo. Puoi farlo con me, a me va bene, non me la prendo, ma non puoi fare lo stesso con loro. Non te lo perdoneranno.”</p><p>“Giuliano, non avevo intenzione di ferirti, te lo giuro.”</p><p>“Non me! Ma mi ascolti? Francesco, non me! Non puoi far del male a lui. Non ti saprebbe perdonare. Francesco <em>non sa </em>perdonare,” scandisce con enfasi. “Piuttosto finge di non capire o non vedere così non c’è nulla da perdonare.”</p><p>Lorenzo tace. Sembra ascoltarlo davvero, come fa solo rare volte, la mano ancora posata sul braccio di Giuliano. Le sue dita lo stringono come una promessa e poi scivolano giù, sotto le coperte, lo accarezzano sotto la manica della maglietta.</p><p>Ha le mani calde suo fratello. Quasi quanto quelle di Francesco. Ma Lorenzo è più morbido, più accogliente. È la parte di casa in cui Giuliano si sente accolto come da nessun’altra parte, anche in momenti come questi, quando i vetri si incrinano e le pareti sembrano un po’ meno belle.</p><p>Forse è ancora un po’ ubriaco.</p><p>Lorenzo sussurra: “Allora farò in modo che non mi debba mai perdonare. Francesco piace anche a me.”</p><p>“Tu hai sempre le intenzioni migliori, Lorenzo, ma stavolta finirà male.”</p><p>“Perché dici così?”</p><p>“Perché nessuno ti conosce come ti conosco io.”</p><p>Lorenzo si ritira sotto le coperte, steso di fianco a Giuliano, faccia a faccia e le loro ginocchia che si toccano, un braccio sotto al cuscino e l’altro davanti al petto. Due specchi, uno davanti all’altro, con gli stessi occhi e la stessa pelle, e poi due mari diversi in mezzo alle ossa che pure sembrano ancora essere la stessa cosa, un unico oceano diviso a metà.</p><p>“E se ti sbagliassi su Francesco? Potrebbe essere diverso da quel che credi.”</p><p>“Guarda che non basta scoparsi una persona una volta per capire com’è fatta. Non sono io quello che si sbaglia.”</p><p>“Non è andata come pensi, Giuliano. Non l’ho trascinato in auto con me per <em>farmi una scopata</em>. Non mi sono messo a giocare con una persona a cui vuoi bene, sai che non ti farei una cosa simile.”</p><p>“Lo so.”</p><p>Lorenzo allunga la mano per prendere quella di Giuliano, lo accarezza sul dorso, passa le dita sul punto liscio tra il pollice e l’indice, sembra voler appianare lo spazio tra le nocche per poterci adagiare una confessione: “Per certi versi, mi ricorda te.”</p><p>E Giuliano si sente distruggere e ricreare, come ogni volta che Lorenzo fa o dice qualcosa che gli ricorda che tutto quello che hanno è vero, è successo, è reale, e ogni particolare della loro vita può essere altrettanto vero solo se ci sarà anche l’altro in mezzo a condividerlo.</p><p>Non si è ancora abituato a quest’emozione. Non pensa ci si abituerà mai. O forse è così tanto parte di lui che talvolta la dà per scontata, come potrebbe dare per scontato avere le braccia o i polmoni. Poi, di colpo, qualcosa gli rammenta quanto sia fortunato ad averceli.</p><p>Stringe la mano di Lorenzo con il cuore che palpita e con la frustrazione in sottofondo che ancora si fa le unghie contro tutto l’amore che prova per suo fratello, lascia piccoli segni ruvidi su quel che avrebbe potuto essere perfetto e non lo è, perché invece è vero e umano e terreno, e la perfezione esiste solo nella finzione del divino e dell’inconsistente.</p><p>“Lo sai quanti anni ho passato prima a non capire davvero cosa provassi e poi convinto che non mi avresti mai più guardato negli occhi se lo avessi scoperto? E mi sarebbe andato bene non averti mai se avesse significato non rischiare di perderti.”</p><p>Lorenzo si avvicina. Non cerca di baciarlo, di stringerlo o di tirare Giuliano verso di sé. Si avvicina solamente, arrancando sotto alle coperte, conscio anche lui di quanto siano stati prossimi a non trovarsi mai, a continuare a vivere per sempre senza mai sapere, a rimanere forse più innocenti, e condannati a restare incompleti.</p><p>“Lo so. Ero pronto a fare lo stesso per te.”</p><p>“Ma noi siamo fratelli, vedi? Non possiamo perderci. Solo che non lo sapevo quando l’ho conosciuto. Francesco riesce a non farmi pensare al resto. Non me lo dimentico, ma almeno se c’è lui non è un’ossessione.”</p><p>“Ho capito, Giuliano. Va bene. Lo lascerò stare.”</p><p>Giuliano ride amaro.</p><p>“No, lo vedi che non hai capito niente? Non puoi buttarlo via adesso che te lo sei preso. Non fare a lui qualcosa che non faresti a me.”</p><p>Lorenzo annuisce in silenzio. È solo poi che lo abbraccia, che distende le gambe e le braccia e avvolge Giuliano con tutto il calore che ha da dargli, e Giuliano cede pacifico contro il suo petto, infila una gamba tra quelle di Lorenzo e pensa che così potrebbe finalmente prendere sonno, addormentarsi senza neanche dover sognare.</p><p>La voce bassa di Lorenzo vicino all’orecchio lo spinge di mezzo passo più lontano dal dormiveglia, ma il peso delle mani calde contro la schiena lo tengono in bilico lungo la via del torpore.</p><p>“Perché non mi hai detto di lui? Perché non mi hai mai detto quanto ci tieni?”</p><p>“Perché tanto non posso. Io e lui non possiamo.”</p><p>“Per via della sua ragazza?”</p><p>Giuliano scuote la testa, la sua fronte che sfrega contro il collo di Lorenzo.</p><p>“Novella lo sa e le sta bene. Ma Francesco non ce la farebbe mai. E se anche trovasse il coraggio di ammettere che ci tiene, dovrebbe scappare di casa. Suo zio lo ammazza se ci scopre.” Afferra Lorenzo per i lembi del pigiama e in un momento di lucidità improvvisa si rende conto di quanto ha davvero rischiato questa notte andando da Francesco, la portata del pericolo che hanno corso. “Lo ammazza sul serio, Lorenzo, non per modo di dire.”</p><p>“Non è possibile.”</p><p>“È il nipote di Pazzi. Di <em>Jacopo </em>Pazzi. Te lo ricordi chi è Jacopo, vero?”</p><p>Lorenzo sospira a denti stretti, la gravità dei suoi pensieri riflessa nel tremito sottile che lo percorre, e Giuliano sa che sta ricordando anche lui i sussurri velenosi e piegati dal dolore di suo nonno e dello zio Marco. Cose che né lui né suo fratello avrebbero dovuto udire, ma da bambini erano sempre così bravi a trovarsi dove non dovevano essere.</p><p>“Sì.”</p><p>“Se avessimo abbastanza coraggio, potrebbe durare per sempre. Ma anche tu e lui vi somigliate, quindi non andrà a finire bene. Però ho deciso che non m’importa. Voglio solo godermela finché dura. Si’ almeno attento a non farla finire prima del tempo.”</p><p>“Sarò attento, Giuliano.” Lorenzo abbassa il viso per baciarlo su una tempia, gli accarezza la schiena sopra al cotone morbido della maglietta. “Non voglio che tu soffra a causa mia.”</p><p>“Lo so che non vuoi. “</p><p>Si rintana addosso a Lorenzo come faceva da bambino, quando era morto da poco il nonno e gli era sorta una paura irrazionale di restare solo, di morire anche lui di notte senza poter dire addio a nessuno, e allora Lorenzo lo abbracciava e lo stringeva e gli prometteva di non lasciarlo andare, finché poi non si addormentavano insieme, e alla fine Giuliano si era convinto che non sarebbe mai morto se Lorenzo era di fianco a lui.</p><p>Aveva idee stupide da bambino. Però qualcosa di quelle sensazioni non se n’è mai andato via del tutto.</p><p>“Farei l’amore con te adesso se non fossi così stanco. Ma sono tanto stanco. Non te ne andrai via mentre dormo, vero?”</p><p>Lorenzo ride bonariamente.</p><p>“Sei sul mio letto, Giuliano,” gli fa notare.</p><p>“Non te ne vai, vero?”</p><p>“No, non me ne vado.” Lorenzo lo accarezza tra i capelli e lo bacia sul capo. “Resterò qui finché non ti svegli di nuovo.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>È mattina e fa freddo. Se fosse a Roma forse farebbe meno freddo, perché Giuliano sarebbe rimasto sul letto con lui. Ma se fosse a Roma, Giuliano non ci sarebbe mai nemmeno stato sul letto di Francesco ─ per quanto non lo stupirebbe neppure scoprire che Giuliano è capace di prendere un treno nel cuore della notte solo per potersi ubriacare e sfogare desideri passeggeri. Ormai Francesco lo conosce abbastanza bene da sapere che, nelle giuste condizioni, Giuliano è capace di qualunque cosa.</p><p>Ma è mattina e fa freddo, e non è Roma bensì Firenze, e Francesco si sveglia con gli occhi gonfi e la bocca impastata, un sapore di rum e di acido in bocca, e l’odore di Giuliano intrappolato tra le lenzuola. Il ricordo della notte passata lo ossessiona, gli martella il cervello, e non è tanto il dispiacere di essere da solo nel letto a turbarlo – seppure anche quello sia un sentimento allarmante, perché si tratta di Giuliano, e Giuliano non è una persona che resta per sorriderti la mattina dopo, e in ogni caso Francesco ha già chi vorrebbe svegliarsi con lui ogni giorno. O ce l’aveva. In questo momento non lo sa – quanto il riaffiorare appannato e ancora mezzo addormentato di tutte le parole di Giuliano, di quanto fossero fuori posto, inquietanti, interpretabili.</p><p>In parte non capisce. In parte si rifiuta di ammettere che c’era un significato da capire. L’unica cosa rimasta innegabile è che Giuliano non era in sé ieri notte e che qualcosa lo sta tormentando, lo sta consumando. E se anche Francesco gli chiedesse cosa stia succedendo, Giuliano non risponderebbe. Non a lui.</p><p>Si mette a sedere, appoggia i piedi contro il marmo gelido del pavimento e abbandona la testa tra le mani, si passa le dita tra i capelli sperando che ci rimanga impigliato uno scampolo di coraggio.</p><p>Alla fine, si decide a prendere il cellulare e telefonare alla persona che più lo detesta in questo momento.</p><p>“Novella? So che non vuoi sentirmi adesso–”</p><p>Dall’altro capo del telefono lei sbuffa sprezzante.</p><p>“Complimenti, cosa te l’ha fatto credere?”</p><p>“Per favore, non…”  pensa di placarla, ma è solo una perdita di tempo. Novella è testarda in tutto, e se adesso ha deciso che lui vale meno di niente, non saranno suppliche piatte a farle cambiare idea. Se è ancora possibile riconciliarsi, dovranno farlo in un altro momento. “Senti, Giuliano è stato qui ieri notte.”</p><p>“A casa tua? Ma sei deficiente? Dimmi almeno che tuo zio non c’era!”</p><p>“Si è presentato lui qui, non sono riuscito a farlo andare via.”</p><p>“Sarebbe stato meglio se lo avessi lasciato fuori!”</p><p>“No. Non potevo farlo.”</p><p>“Certo che potevi.”</p><p>Quando Francesco non risponde, Novella sembra arrestarsi, il suo astio offuscarsi. La sua voce diventa improvvisamente più dolce, più simile alla gentilezza che ha di solito nei confronti di Francesco.</p><p>Gli si stringe il petto a sentirla di nuovo così e sapere che non è per lui tutta questa tenerezza.</p><p>“Cos’è successo?”</p><p>“Abbiamo bevuto, ha detto cose strane su Lorenzo–”</p><p>“Non ti è venuto in mente che gli girino i coglioni che ti sei scopato suo fratello?” lo interrompe lei, di nuovo nervosa, ferita.</p><p>“Non è–” Sì. Sì, lo è, e non ha più senso cercare di spiegare, anche se la tentazione di correre per inginocchiarsi davanti a lei e pregarla di perdonare e capire è così forte da essere violenza. “Novella,<em> sta male</em>. Metà di quello che ha detto ieri non aveva senso. Mi ha detto di fare attenzione a Lorenzo e non… incazzati con me, va bene? Hai ragione! Se vuoi la–” gli si spezza la voce. Francesco serra gli occhi e prega ardentemente che Novella non senta quanto gli stia tremando anche il respiro, non solo le mani, non solo il corpo – “Se vuoi lasciarmi, hai ragione. Va bene, <em>hai ragione</em>. Ma ti scongiuro, parla con Giuliano. Non so cosa gli sia preso.”</p><p>“Te la metto in modo che tu lo possa capire: come staresti se io mi facessi Guglielmo?”</p><p>“Ma io e Giuliano non stiamo insieme! Siamo–”</p><p>“Siete due imbecilli, ecco cosa siete! E tu sei pure uno stronzo.”</p><p>“Novella…”</p><p>“Ci parlo io con Giuliano.”</p><p>“Grazie.”</p><p>“Lo faccio per lui, non per te.”</p><p>“Sì, lo so.” Francesco sospira, svuotato di ogni forza. E adesso, senza la preoccupazione per Giuliano – perché ci penserà Novella, si prenderà cura di lui e si farà ascoltare come solo lei può fare – gli rimane solo il rimorso che lo mangia da dentro. “Mi dispiace per aver pensato che… non avrei dovuto.”</p><p>Il sospiro di Novella, la velocità con cui tira il fiato, non nascondono per intero il suono di un singhiozzo.</p><p>Novella sta piangendo.</p><p>“Sta’ zitto, Fra.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>